Moi en te consolant, toi en me faisant imaginer
by merryXmas
Summary: TRADUCTION. Parfois, les gens que l'on aime sont loin. Parfois ils sont tellement loin, qu'il ne nous reste qu'à se satisfaire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec quelqu'un qui nous comprend. Slash, OS.


Ceci est une traduction, donc l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Son propriétaire est Mary Barrens

A par ça, bonne lecture =)

XxXx

''… _maintenant je crois, que nous deux, ce qui est assez étrange, appartenons à ceux qui sont condamnés à vie.''_

_William Faulkner_

XxX

Il pleuvait. J'entendais les gouttes de pluie tomber sur la pelouse devant la maison, je sentais l'humidité dans l'air. L'eau coulait le long des fenêtres, tapait sur le toit, bouillonaitdans les branches des arbres. Elle distrayait, mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose, car mes pensées étaient toujours ramenées à ceux que j'avais perdus, et celui qu'il me restait.

Je percevais à mes côtés sa présence nue, je sentais son parfum et l'étrange irremplaçable odeur de sexe, et sans espoir je me remémorais comment c'était quand à mes côtés, à sa place, c'était elle qui dormait… Bella.

Sa paume atterrit doucement sur ma poitrine dénudée et sa respiration vint me chatouiller l'oreille.

''Tu es… pensif'' murmura t'il dans le silence. Je lus dans ses pensées qu'il essayait de ne pas réfléchir à tout ça. Pas parce que je l'aurais entendu, mais parce que pour lui aussi c'était douloureux. Penser. Se rappeler. Cela nous ferait souffrir tous les deux.

Il y a des choses qu'il est préférable de taire.

''Mais tu sais'' marmottais-je pour réponse. Il hocha la tête.

Il savait.

Nous savions tous les deux.

Souvent lors de ces dernières années, je réfléchissais à la chose, pourquoi c'était justement nous deux qui avaient survécu. Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort à la place de Bella. Pourquoi lui, Jasper, a survécu, alors qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver Alice. Pourquoi Emmet, le plus fort vampire que j'ai jamais connu, a été battu. Pourquoi avions nous perdu toute notre famille. Pourquoi nous deux devions justement faire parti de ceux qui doivent maintenant vivre en se souvenant de ce soir,… ce soir qui nous a enlevé tous ceux que nous aimions.

Jasper avait sa propre opinion sur la question, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute. Il pensait qu'il s'en était sorti grâce à son passé et son expérience du combat, et moi ce serait mon pouvoir qui m'aurait sauvé et ma capacité d'adaptation. Je n'osais pas faire de telles conclusions parce que cela reviendrait à affirmer qu'il manquait quelque chose aux autres, qu'ils étaient trop faibles. Et ça je ne le voulais pas.

Peut-être cela devait être ainsi. Peut-être… peut-être était-ce… inévitable ? Devions nous survivre, nous deux ? Devaient-ils mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui sait…

''Edward''

Jasper se penchait sur moi, une main discrète à côté de ma tête, et moi je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir quand il l'avait fait. Je lisais dans ses pensées de l'incertitude, des doutes, du fatalisme, et sa propre douleur cachée.

Il me caressa la joue, si doucement que je ne le sentis presque pas, il ferma ses paupières pour cacher ses yeux rouge sang derrière, avant de m'embrasser avidement.

Oui. Nous chassions les humains. Je savais que cela aurait déçu Carlisle. Seulement… Carlisle n'était plus là. Plus personne n'était là, il ne restait que nous deux. Et cela faisait un moment que plus rien ne nous importait. Si cela avait été possible, nous les rejoindrions, mais il ne restait plus personne capable de nous aider. Personne qui pourrait nous tuer, nous soulager. Nous étions donc rester ensemble. Nous avions commencé à chasser les humains car il nous était égal de savoir combien de gens nous tuions. Pourquoi aussi ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour qui faire des efforts. Nous avions commencé à chasser les humains, car ça et le sexe étaient les deux seules choses qui nous permettaient de ne pas nous souvenir, et de garder un esprit sain. Du moins en partie.

Je sentais ses mains qui descendaient de mes côtes à mes hanches, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes un instant et glissèrent le long de ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille ''Ne pense pas… Ne penses à rien'' chuchota t'il passionnément, pendant que ses mains me caressaient vers le giron.

Je savais qu'il le faisait pour ne pas penser à Alice. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et –après tout- moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais pour lui celui qui le réconfortait lorsque le désespoir le prenait. Lui était celui par qui je pouvais imaginer Bella. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Seulement de la passion. Le besoin de contact. L'envie de quelqu'un qui ressent la même chose, qui sait, la recherche de compréhension. Mais pas de l'amour. Et pourtant c'était ce dont nous avions justement besoin.

Nous deux. Lui et moi. Survivants… Condamnés à vie.


End file.
